


Prompt 97: Danger

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [50]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Because DC needs more Earths, Earth-48, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: "Did you see last night? Iris West actually got an interview with the Flash!"
  
  "So?"
  
  "Why aren't you excited? This is huge!"
  
  "Not really. And if you really want to see an interview then you should watch this
  
  "Isn't that that dumb web news site?
  
  "It is not dumb! And if you really want news watch that. They get interviews with the Flash every other week. Plus they always report live. Always. There was one where they went to Albania when Flash and the League where fighting those aliens, but then... Well, you just have to see it for yourself. It is amazing."





	

The camera shook as it came online. A young brunette man with glasses stood there with a microphone in hand. Behind him was a large creature destroying buildings as yellow lightning ran around it.

“Hartley Rathaway reporting live from downtown Central City, where some tentacled creature has started attacking. There is a mass evacuation with the Flash helping in aiding as well as keeping the creature from advancing.” Hartley turned towards the ground when a flash of bluish light and flames streamed forward. He moved a little closer.

“It looks like the Rogues have joined the fight, covering Flash as he gets the rest of the civilians out of harm's way.” The cameraman zoomed in to confirm that Central City’s Rouges were in fact helping their enemy get everyone out of the city. Captain Cold was covering the Scarlet Speedster as Golden Glider and Mirror Master tried distracting it. Heatwave, Weather Wizard and Boomerang distracted the creature more heads on.

“It looks like it’s trying to move towards the lake.” Hartley commented.

“Um… Hartley?” The camera man spoke up,

“What James?”

“Aren’t _we_ near the lake.” Hartley looked over and paled a little. James moved the camera to show that the building they were on was in front of the lake. The duo looked back over to see the thing moving closer. They started running towards the stairs.

“Just so you know Hart,” James called up, “If we die, this is all your fault.”

“Oh?” Hartley asked as he continued down in front of James.

“Yes, you’re the one who talked me into doing this. I could have happily been in the savannah filming lions, or in the tundra filming polar bears. But noooo.”

“Like that’s any safer? Besides you’d be bored.”

“Yeah, because no where else has superheroes and monster attacking every other day.” Hartley shot the camera a happy smile as he held the door open.

“Yeah, but you’d miss me.”

“No one to get me in trouble? Maybe I should move.”

“Shut up.”

“Still live Hartley.”

“Still running for our lives _Geo_.” Hartley remarked, a touch of breathlessness there.

“I swear to god, best friend or not, you go there and I’m tripping you.” HArtley laughed as he stumbled a bit and slid down several stairs.

“Hurry up!” The laughter was clear in his voice.

“You worry me.” James skidded to a stop though after he happened to glance out the window.

“Why did you stop running?” Hartley called. The camera moved up to reflect a giant goat like eye.

“I think we’re in danger now.” James stated. Hartley came back over.

“I think you’re right… what are you doing?”

“If we’re going to die I’m turning off the camera.”

“James, this is not the worst situation we’ve been in.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Albania.” Hartley replied simply. Before James could remark there was a rush of wind. The camera lifted up just in time to show lightning speeding off. When it came back it revealed the Flash who was holding Hartley bridle style.

“Really Mr. Rathaway? You need to be more careful, you’re going to get really hurt one of these days.”

“Thank you! Someone else with common sense.”

“You were the one who talked me into looking into Grodd, so don’t even go there.”

“I never said you had to come with besides… Gorillas.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“You and animals.”

“Gorrrrrriiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllasssssss.” Hartley sighed as he turned to the Flash,

“Better get going hero, have a city to save.” Flash’s look softened slightly but then he was off.

“It’s adorable how he thinks we don’t know who he is.” James commented, “He gives you that same look, mask or not.” Hartley sent him an annoyed look.

“We’re still live.”

“And we’ve had a target on our backs since we’ve become his damsels in distress. Which is your fault. Do you know how many dates I’ve had to cancel?”

“That last girl was a psycho.”

“Which Flash ended having to save us from.”

“Why was that?” Hartley asked as he looked into the distance.

“She thought we were gay lovers, even though I’m straight.” A flash of light and Flash was there.

“So, think we can get an interview?” Hartley asked. Flash chuckled, eyes crinkling with mirth.

“I gave you one yesterday. If I keep this up, people will start thinking I’m play favorites.”

“You’re not?” James spoke up, earning a playful glare, “I mean, we everyone’s just waiting for you and Hart to kiss with how much tension there is between you two.” Hartley’s face flushed red. Flash on the other hand seemed amused.

“Is that so?”

“You should read the comments we get on our site.” James pitched his voice, “Aw, look how adorable those two are.’ ‘Wait, they aren’t dating?’, ‘OMG the tension between them… talk about being thirsty af’. And a lot of others, usually saying you both should either date or kiss.” James shrugged. Hartley’s face was burning but the Flash didn’t seem to care. In seconds Hartley’s face was tilted up as he was kissed by the man in red. A tiny whimper escaped as Flash slowly pulled back. Flash muttered something causing Hartley to blush brightly before he muttered something back, causing the Flash to look back with wide eyes. James laughed, drowning out the rest.

“Better get going hero, looks like you’ve got company.” Flash looked up to see Green Lantern flying into the city. With a sigh Flash ran off.

“You saw it here first folks! Flash is sweet on one Mr. Hartley Rathaway!” James cackled. Hartley gave him a dirty look.

“Well that’s all for this news instalment. See you next time when we’re probably interviewing the Flash or being saved by him. Nothing really new, but who knows? Maybe we’ll get to interview a Rouge!”

“Hartley Rathaway and James Jesse signing out till next time.” Hartley interrupted before James could get too off tangent. The screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided to claim Earth-48 as AU where Hartley is a reporter with his best friend James Jesse (Blonde from the comics) being his video guy.
> 
> Hartley is still on good terms with his parents, which is how they always get to where the action is.


End file.
